We are AWESOME
by TimIsaFunSucker
Summary: Multi-Chapter Sequel to '50 Things I am Not Aloowed to Do at Hogwarts.'  Meghan and Kay-Kay decide to show the whole Wizarding World that they're awesome.  Professor McGonagall is going to need some asprin...
1. Why We Are AWESOME

"Hey, Kay-Kay," Meghan purred, putting her face over Kay-Kay's DADA report. "You wanna know why we're awesome?"

Kay-Kay let out a heavy sigh and slung back in her chair. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that you're gonna tell me."

"Yeppers!" Meghan yelled, then slung herself over Kay-Kay's arm rest. "We are awesome for too many reasons to count."

"Oh?" Kay-Kay asked.

"Yep. That's why we need to make a list and post it in the Main Corridor." Meghan answered. She then handed Kay-Kay some parchment, and said, "Get crackin'!"

"No way!" Kay-Kay yelled. "I wrote the '50 Things I'm not Allowed to Do in Hogwarts,' YOU write this one!"

Three hours later some parchment was hung in the Main Corridor. It read:

"**WHY WE ARE AWESOME, BY MEGHAN AND KAY-KAY**

**1. WE JUST ARE.**

**2. WE'RE SMART **_**AND **_**ATTRACTIVE!**

**3. WE PUSH MINNIE'S BUTTONS. ALL. THE. TIME.**

**4. WE'RE PART OF THE ****REAL**** RESON LUPIN QUIT.**

**5. VOLDEMORT DOESN'T DARE SAY **_**OUR**_** NAM****ES.**

**6. WE'RE BLOODY BRILLIANT.**

**IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH #6 THEN YOU ARE INSANELY STUPID.**

**OUR "MUGGLE STUDIES" ESSAY WAS ABOUT HOW MUCH TWILIGHT SUCKS.**

**TWILIGHT HASN'T EVEN BEEN WRITTEN YET, BUT WE ALREADY KNOW IT SUCKS.**

**WE'RE THE FREAKEN' PLATNUM DUO, BITCH!**

**WE ARE THE REASON THE HOUSE ELVES NOW SERVE US DINOSAUR-SHAPED CHICKED NUGGETS AT LUNCH.**

**WE ONCE RODE A UNICORN.**

**WE WENT ON A PANTY-RAID AND STOLE HARRY POTTER'S UNDERWEAR.**

**WE SOLD SAID UNDERWEAR ON EBAY.**

**WE GOT $200 FOR THAT UNDERWEAR.**

**WE MADE THE HOUSE ELVES DIRTY DANCE TO RAVE MUSIC (ONE PARTY NEVER TO FORGET)**

**WE STARTED THE "I HATE SNAPE" CLUB.**

**WE CONVINCED COLIN CREEVERY THAT HARRY LIKES IT WHEN YOU FOLLOW HIM AROUND ALL DAY.**

**YOU REMEMBER THAT FIRST YEAR THEY FOUND HANIGNG BY HIS UNDERWEAR ON THE ATRONOMY TOWER? OUR FAULT.**

**WE CONVINCED PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY WE WERE PSYCIC USING A MAGIC EIGHT BALL.**

**WE'RE SEXY."**

"So, when do you think our dear friend Minivera will read this?" Meghan asked.

"BLANK! GIBSON!" came a screeching voice from over where the list hang.

"Don't talk, just run." Kay-Kay answered, and the two shot off like rockets.

**Well, what'd you think about the first chapter? Second chapter to be uploaded tomorrow. C ya!**

** -The writing Nazi**


	2. We Are So Freaking AWESOME

Kay-Kay was sitting peacefully by the fire when Meghan bounded out of nowhere and landed on Kay-Kay's lap.

"I want a Barbie for Christmas! And a machete, and a revolver, and..."

Kay-Kay sighed and dumped her friend on the floor. "You know that because of you I have completely given up all hope of ever getting any homework done?" She asked.

"Who cares about homework? We have bigger things afoot, my friend!" Meghan said dramatically, holding her wand high above her head like a sword. "We have to conquer, we have to amuse, and most of all we have to tell dearest Minnie to snuff it!"

Kay-Kay sighed and asked her friend, "What are we doing, now?"

Meghan smiled. "It's time for another one of our humble bulletins!"

The next day in the Main Corridor was another piece of parchment. _This_ one read:

"**WE ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME**

**A poem by Kay-Kay and Meghan**

**WE ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME, WE ARE INDEED!**

**WE'll MAKE LAUGH, CRY, AND POSSIBLY BLEED.**

**OUR ANTICS WILL BE REMEMBERED FOR AGES.**

**LIKE PUTTING TRICK WANDS IN THE MOST RANDOM PLACES.**

**YOU MAY CALL US CRAZY, WE'LL CALL YOU A BITCH.**

**WHETHER YOU ARE A WARLOCK, WIZARD, OR WITCH.**

**WE'RE SO BAD, WE MAKE VOLDEMORT SHIVER.**

**AND WE'VE DEFFINITAELY MADE MINNIE'S EYE QUIVER.**

**WE'VE SET PLAY-DOUGH AFIRE, AND PLAYED 'NERF GUN ROULETTE.'**

**AND CONVINCED HAGRID THERE ARE REAL NOEPETS.**

**SO DON'T TELL US WE'RE NOT, 'CAUSE WE KNOW WE ARE!**

**IF YOU SAY OUTHERWISE ****EAT NINJA STARS!****"**

The whole school crowded Meghan and Kay-Kay. Most people were congratulating them, though Hermione was pointing out the grammatical errors in their poem.

Just as the girls were starting to absorb it all, a screaming what would shatter glass was heard. "Well, gotta run!" Meghan announced.

"It's been fun!" Kay-Kay answered, and both girls ran off, heading for the hills.

"GIBSON! BLANK! ONE-HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! DETENTION, ANYTHING!" Professor McGonagall hollered, chasing after the laughing teens.

**We own Meghan and Kay-Kay because we ARE Meghan and Kay-Kay! We'll probably make a third chapter.**

** -The Writing Nazi**


	3. Awesome Theme Song!

Kay-Kay stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Meghan to come out of nowhere, like she usually did. After about ten minutes Meghan came sliding down the banister to the girl's dormitory singing the Barney theme song.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" she squealed, and landed perfectly on her feet. "Oh, hi!" She piped when she saw Kay-Kay standing there.

"Why are you doing that?" Kay-Kay asked.

Meghan looked confused. "Doing what?" she asked.

"Acting happy." Kay-Kay answered.

"I'm happy for our next GENIUS idea!" Meghan chirped.

Kay-Kay raised an eyebrow. "What idea would this be?" she asked.

Meghan shrugged. "I dunno, I thought you'd have come up with at least _one_ idea by now!"

Kay-Kay pondered for a moment, before saying, "I've got it!"

Later that day yet another paper was in the Main Corridor, and this one SANG.

"**AWESOME THEME SONG**

**By Kay-Kay and Meghan**

**THIS IS OUR AWESOME THEME SONG, WE'LL SING IT ALL DAY LONG!**

**WE'RE NEVER GONNA STOP 'CAUSE IT'S JUST TOO AWESOME!**

**IF YOU DON'T SING ALONG YOU'RE GAY,**

**THIS IS OUR AWESOME THEME SONG!**

**WE'LL BOTHER MINNIE 'TIL HER HEAD EXPLODES,**

**THIS IS THE EPIC THEME SONG!**

**E-P-I-C!**

**EPIC! EPIC! SO ARE WE!**

**WE DON'T CARE THAT THIS SONG DON'T RYME,**

**THIS IS OUR AWESOME THEME SONG!**

**CHA!****"**

Meghan and Kay-Kay were sitting behind two big plants sipping butterbeer. "Has she come yet?" Meghan asked.

Kay-Kay peeked out. "Nope." she answered, taking another long sip. She then looked at her mug glumly and said, "This would be better spiked with firewiskey."

"Way ahead of ya." Meghan answered, pulling out a bottle from behind her back. The girls poured some in their glasses, gave a toast, then went back to waiting.

"Why, hello girls, it's so nice to see you here." Came an eerie voice from over Meghan and Kay-Kay. The sudden appearance of Professor McGonagall made the girls jump and shriek.

"P-Professor!" Meghan stammered. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'll tell you what, girls. I'll give you a three second head start to either run away like cowards, or come to my office to-"

"BYE PROFESSOR!"

"SEE YA!"

The girls took off like bullets, and were halfway up the stairs before Meghan screamed at some random third-year, "Save the firewiskey!"

**Again, I could see Meghan and I doing this. Please Read+ Review, and you'll get a piece of candy! =D**

**(BTW: The Awesome Theme Song DOES in fact have a tune...sorta.)**


End file.
